Laila
by Lady Kenobi
Summary: Lily Evans tiene el sueño de convertirse en una cantante profesional pero una enfermedad no lo permite. Con ayuda de sus dos guardianes emepzará a entrar al mundo musical pero otros problemas surgen en el camino...


**Laila**

_**Capítulo 1: El sueño de la chica**_

El verano ya había iniciado hace un mes y con ello los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaban a sus hogares donde descansarían del estudio aunque se alejaran de su verdadero hogar. Para muchos era volver al paraíso o para otros era volver al infierno, en especial si tienes una hermana odiosa...

-DONDE ESTÁ MI ARETE- gritaba una chica con cuello de jirafa, excesivamente flaca, con ojos y pelo negro como la noche

-No sé, la última vez que los vi estaban sobre la mesa- respondió una chica pelirroja, alta, delgada, con ojos verdes.

-Me los regaló mi Vernon para tu información, así que si no aparecen como podré salir sin usar esas joyas en mis hermosas orejas- chillaba Petunia Evans

-No sé, ponte otra cosa o dile la verdad que las perdiste. Además esos aretes se ve claramente que son de pésima calidad, tal vez eso sea lo único que haga ver a tus orejas hermosas dentro de lo que se puede- respondió tranquilamente su hermana Lilian Evans mientras se retiraba de la escena del crimen

-ADONDE VAS, DEVUÉLVEME MIS ARETES- gritaba Petunia pero solo logró que la pelirroja le hiciera menos caso

Todos los veranos y navidades era lo mismo, cuando regresaba Lily a casa Petunia, sin que vieran sus padres, le reclamaba de cualquier cosa, ya fuera que encontrara sucio un plato o que un gato pasara cerca de la acera.

Lo único que disfrutaba Lily de aquellos días era que podía estudiar tranquilamente sin que nadie la molestara o le dijera que era una nerd. Además que podía descansar de la falsa apariencia que mostraba ante los demás.

Desde chica siempre creía que la belleza no lo era todo así que cuando llegó a Hogwarts se vestía con ropas holgadas, usaba lentes, trataba de ensuciarse y no cuidaba su aspecto de tal manera que escondiera su belleza. Cuando terminó el primer curso sabía exactamente como hacer distintas pociones para cambiar el aspecto físico de las personas perfeccionando la fealdad. Como no tenía amistades, se iba a los baños o a salones que pedía prestados a los profesores para otros usos cuando en realidad ahí hacía sus prácticas.

Aún siendo astuta y muy inteligente a ella realmente le atraía otra cosa en la vida.

-Creo que hoy es un día hermoso- exclamó Lily mientras tomaba el primer cepillo que encontró en su recámara mientras empezaba a tararear...

-No me hará mal cantar el día de hoy...

_Aunque siempre ha sido igual_

_Nunca he perdido la esperanza_

_Aunque la suerte no esté de mi lado_

_Yo no dejo de creer en mi misma_

_Aunque me duela pensarlo_

_Sueño con algo distinto_

_No puedo pedir nada más_

Lily se empezaba a meter más en la canción que tenía en su mente que no se dio cuenta que cada vez elevaba más la voz

_Mi corazón se rompe_

_Pero aún no lo he perdido todo_

_Es cuando deseo seguir mi sueño..._

-Ahh- exclamó la pelirroja mientras se tiraba al piso. Sentía un enorme dolor que le quemaba la garganta

-LILY- se escuchó un grito seguido por pasos rápidos dirigidos hacia la recamara de la chica

Una puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a una madre preocupada seguida por un padre que rápido corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la chica

-¿Qué pasó?- exclamó la mamá levantando con sus manos la cara de Lily, la cual tenía lágrimas bajando de los ojos

-Llamaré al doctor- murmuró su papá saliendo del cuarto para llamar al médico familiar

-Lilly, responde que estabas haciendo- preguntó la mamá alterada

Lily no podía articular ninguna palabra, sabía que había sido su culpa pero no podía admitirlo

-Ya veo estabas cantando- dijo la mamá levantándose lentamente del piso. Lily solo asintió con la cabeza.

Su madre sin decir nada salió del cuarto. Lily sabía que estaba molesta y lo estaría todo el día.

-Creo que nada más te lastimaste un poco la garganta- dijo el médico horas después a Lily, la cual estaba acostada en su cama

-Gracias a dios- murmuró Lily otorgando una débil sonrisa a su doctor preferido

-Lily recuerda que no te puedes exponer de esa forma. No solamente yo te lo he dicho por que me preocupa tu salud sino que tu familia trata de hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas mejor, pero debes de poner de tu esfuerzo. Ya sabes no puedes hablar fuerte. Tu madre me dijo que estabas cantando¿es cierto?- preguntó el doctor tranquilamente

-Si- respondió Lily bajando la mirada. Sabía que vendría de nuevo esa plática.

-Lily- empezó a hablar tranquilamente el doctor- cantar es una actividad que provoca que las cuerdas vocales se estiren para alcanzar distintos tonos. No puedes cantar como los demás lo hacen ya que el pequeño tumor que tienes en la garganta te impide alcanzar los tonos normales y menos los mayores. Sabes que si haces un esfuerzo grande va a crecer más rápido el tumor.

-Lo sé

-Lo que no entiendo, mi querida Lily, es por que no aceptas que te operemos. La operación evitaría que se desarrollara el tumor en un cáncer que podría provocarte la muerte.

-No me voy a operar Henry- le dijo Lily al doctor- ya que si me opero perdería la posibilidad de cantar. Es lo único que me da fuerzas.

-Terca hasta el final- dijo Henry tomando su maletín- aun así piénsalo, lo detectamos hace tres años y todavía es reversible

-No lo haré y lo sabes- rió Lily. Henry se acercó a su cama para darle un beso de despedida en la frente, como siempre lo hacía desde que su paciente era una bebé

-Descansa y si tienes alguna molestia no dudes en llamarme al hospital, vendré inmediatamente

-Adiós Henry- dijo Lily despidiéndose con la mano.

Henry salió del cuarto dejando a Lily sola en su gran cuarto.

Levantándose lentamente para no marearse, caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y desde ahí vigiló que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo por ese momento. Cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó hacia su escritorio donde abrió el segundo cajón. De ahí tomó el libro La Cenicienta, el cuento de hadas favorito de Lily, abrió el libro a la mitad y sacó una hoja y empezó a leerla de nuevo...

_Estimada señorita Evans:_

_La siguiente carta es para darle a conocer el resultado de la solicitud que mandó a nuestro estudio de grabación para poder asistir a la audición que se realizará el - de Julio de este año. _

_El comité ha determinado darle una oportunidad de proporcionare la oportunidad de participar en la audición con el número 20. Se le pide que llegue puntualmente a..._

Lily cerró la carta y la unió junto a otras hojas que había en el libro..

-Lástima que nunca pueda asistir siendo hoy, es la quinceava solicitud que mando y la cuarta respuesta que me han dado.

Se dejó caer abatida sobre el escritorio a punto de soltarse a llorar de nuevo. Su sueño y su esperanza de ser una cantante se habían terminado hace tres años. Empezó con molestia en su garganta y con una tos que nunca se curaba. Después de que le hicieron análisis le detectaron el tumor y a causa de eso ya no cantaba con libertad como lo solía hacer. En la escuela nadie de su curso se había enterado. Si el odioso de James Potter y los merodeadores se hubieran enterado no hubiera imaginado como le seguirían haciendo la vida imposible. El director Albus Dumbledore era el único que sabía de la "pequeña situación" que tenía ella.

Tal vez a Lily le pareció que lo que sucedió más adelante había sido por causa del sueño o por los medicamentos que debía de tomar pero meses después seguía recordando la escena y se seguía sorprendiendo.

Del espejo que estaba en su pared una luz brillante empezó a salir, empezándose a formar dos contornos de un hombre y una mujer. El hombre parecía ser un chico de 16 años, estaba vestido como una persona normal. Tenía una cierta belleza, era alto con pelo café agarrado con una coleta, lo que más resaltaba de él eran sus ojos verdes. La chica era igualmente atractiva pero estaba vestida solamente con un leotardo rojo, medias rojizas y zapatillas rojas, su cabello era rosa y sus ojos contrastaban ya que eran cafés. Ambos tenían unas pequeñas alas de ángel en sus espaldas.

-Creo que aquí es- dijo la chica aterrizando al piso mientras sacaba un pequeño librillo

-Por lo menos Ángela cuando nos dejamos guiar por MÍ sentido de orientación SI llegamos al lugar correcto- le respondió el chico acercándose lentamente al escritorio donde parecía que Lily dormía tranquilamente

-CALLATE, CALLATE- gritó Ángela corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañero para tratar de tirarlo

Sacando la lengua el chico la evito tranquilamente mientras le ponía el pie para que Ángela se cayera

-FRANZ!- siguió gritando Ángela que le trataba de dar con un almohadón que estaba tirado en el piso

-Mmm...- murmuró Lily desde su escritorio. Empezó la chica a levantar su cabeza lentamente mientras abría los ojos. Algo la había hecho despertar. Miró primero al techo luego, al frente y se empezó finalmente a voltear lentamente para ver lo que había detrás de su espalda.

Un chico vestido de muggle y una chica rarísima que parecía salir del circo fue lo que le pareció ver a Lily en ese momento.

-¡AHHHH!- exclamó Lily cayéndose de su silla al percatarse bien de que dos extraños estaban en su cuarto

Ángela y Franz dejar de pelear por unos momentos para ver quien había casi gritado. La persona era Lily.

-AHHHHH- gritó fuertemente Ángela abrazando a Franz el cuál no dejaba de temblar- ¡ELLA NOS VIO!

-Imposible- dijo Franz sin dejar de señalar a Lily que en esos momentos los veía sin poder decir nada- ¿qué dice el manual?

Ángela sacó su librito rosa y rápido paso por varias hojas dobladas hasta que encontró la correcta.

-Dice que si un humano nos ve tenemos que presentarnos pero sin revelar nuestra misión- volteando a ver a Lily- hola mi nombre es Ángela

-Hola, mi nombre es Franz, tú debes de ser Lilian Evans

-S-s-i-i- murmuró Lily tratándose de levantar del piso

-Nosotros somos parecidos a los ángeles, fuimos magos en alguna ocasión pero al morir muy jóvenes nos convertimos en mensajeros y custodios- empezó a explicar Ángela

-Exacto, perdona por haberte asustado pero nunca nos había pasado antes, simplemente tenemos que cuidar a la persona que nos tendremos que llevar con nosotros, generalmente son niños y jóvenes que mueren por alguna enfermedad

-Entonces me voy a morir- dijo Lily tranquilamente

-AHHH, no debiste haber dicho eso!- gritó Ángela pisándole el pie

-Perdón se me escapo- volteándose para ver a Lily- ¿acaso no vas a llorar, a gritar o algo parecido?

-No, sé que esto algún día llegaría. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?

-Un año de vida- respondió Ángela, viendo ahora hacia Franz- ah pero solo a ti se te ocurre soltar toda nuestra misión verdad

Franz y Ángela seguían discutiendo, por lo que no les dio suficiente tiempo de ver que Lily se había dirigido a su escritorio para sacar un CD. Volteándolos a ver rápidamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, Lily abrió lentamente la ventana.

Al asomarse Lily hacia fuera vio que había como un tipo de muro-escalera cubierto un poco por las enredaderas así que se pasó del otro lado de la ventana y sosteniéndose de la cornisa llegó hasta aquella parte donde empezó a bajar. Tocando ya el pasto salió corriendo por toda la calle hasta salir del vecindario y llegar a la calle principal.

-TAXI- trató de gritar levantando la mano

En casa de Lily...

-¿Dónde se fue?- pregunto Franz a Ángela

-¿Quién?

-Lily- respondió este mirando por todo el cuarto

Ángela cerró los ojos por unos momentos y después los volvió a abrir

-No la siento en la casa

-VAMOS- gritó Franz saliendo por la ventana y emprendiendo vuelo- HAY QUE IMPEDIR QUE SE NOS ESCAPE

Ángela simplemente lo siguió, sabiendo que encontrarían rápidamente a Lily ya que la especialidad de Franz era encontrar a sus custodios en donde ellos estuvieran.

* * *

He vuelto después de meses de ausencia con un nuevo fic muy distinto a lo que he escrito. El fic esta basado un poco en el anime Full Moon wo Sagashite.La canción vaya que me quebré lacabeza inventandola, algún día la pondré completa mientras yallevo 2 canciones y espero que se me ocurran más para el fic. El segundo capítulo ya va en la mitad así que pronto lo tendrán mientras les puedo adelantar que aparecerá uno de los merodeadores. Dejen reviews y hasta entonces.


End file.
